


同期观察日记

by Laien



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい, 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 似乎会变成魔法师, 到了三十岁还是处男
Genre: M/M, cherry maho, チェリまほ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 一些ooc的黑泽视角脑补
Relationships: 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

1  
黑泽优一第一次见到安达清是在是4月初的入社式上，那天他早早地就去了现场，还立刻就被課长抓着工作，摆放新入社人的名牌之类的，黑泽也是这一期的新人，哪有在入社式上就给人分配工作的，但課长满脸非常看好自己的样子，黑泽也没说什么笑着回答了好就去做事了。  
本年度入社采用人数有86个，黑泽的眼光扫过印刷好的名单，是名字首字母排序的，A-安达 清，并不是个很常见的姓氏，嘴巴里也不自觉地读了出来，身后却突然有人回答了一声“是！”黑泽转身过去，看见一个比自己稍稍矮的黑发男孩站在身后，头发软软地趴在额头，男子高中生一样的脸，眼睛圆圆的正注视着自己，有一点儿无措似的，黑西装和就职包宣告着他的身份，啊，是同期生，黑泽条件反射地露出了一个职业微笑，“你好啊。”  
对方却更加慎重地鞠了个躬说你好，黑泽这时候才明白自己大概是被误以为是什么前辈了，“啊，我们是同期，不用讲敬语了。”男孩没有说什么，但他的表情好像就在问‘诶？怎么会这样？’黑泽又笑了笑，“安达清是吗，座位在这边跟我来吧。”  
“好的。”这次回答的声音好像明显平稳了一些，黑泽也跟着松了一口气。  
放好名牌后黑泽也不知道自己该去后面和前辈们一起站着，还是找到自己的座位坐好，課长早就消失不见了，这时候新入社员也渐渐来了几位，但他们都坐在稍后的地方，黑泽远远看着名字为A的那个男孩孤零零地坐在最前面，脊背挺得很直，不知为何，黑泽觉得好像能想象得到对方的表情，像突然被从笼子里抓出来的小兔子一样，眼睛睁大着局促不安的样子。  
另一件很在意的事情是，因为一直看着那位，突然发现西装外套肩膀的地方沾了一小段线，啊，还是帮他摘下来比较好吧，毕竟是在对他很重要的入社式上，身体跟着思维行动了起来，黑泽本想就悄悄站在他身后，不被注意到就弄下那一小段调皮的线头的，但对方出乎自己意料地也转过身来，黑泽吓了一跳，而男孩只是站直了身体伸出了手，“那个，刚刚没有好好打过招呼，我是安达清，请多多关照。”  
和积极顺畅的语言不同的是，男孩的脸有些红，虽然是笑着的但看起来连这番话都准备了很久的样子，就伸手的瞬间沾在衣服上的线头滑落了，黑泽握住了对方的手，很暖很柔软，他也笑了，这次是发自内心的，“我是黑泽优一，请多多关照。”

2  
就职培训的第一课竟然真的只是一堂课而已，所有人坐在研修教室里，宣传部的藏原小姐正在分发资料，黑泽看了看大抵都是一些公司理念和介绍之类的，幻灯片的角落写着东京支店xxxx，他有预感是一些无聊的东西，但黑泽不会表现出来。  
黑泽优一，就像父母给他的这个名字一样，总要做到最好，于是他几乎是教科书一样的活着，在幼稚园的时候就不给父母添麻烦，中学时代和朋友们一起打进甲子园，考70分的偏差值进入大学，然后做报告，毕业，找工作，入职，不是很容易就做到的，但也并不是太难，多米诺骨牌一样，敲了第一下，一切就跟着发生了似的，那些小木块一个碰着一个倒下的时候也会觉得无聊吗，黑泽也不知道。  
“嘎吱—”桌子被斜前方的椅子碰到了，啊，是昨天的那位同期，他拉开了椅子，但后面过来的人撞了一下他肩膀，越过他往里面坐，弹珠滑过轨道似的一个人一个人坐了进去，最后一个人干脆不客气地坐在安达拉开的椅子上，什么啊，太失礼了吧，黑泽这样想着，但对方表情没有什么变化，也只是握紧了手里的活页夹，目光逡巡着寻找其他的座位而已，从这个角度看这位同期的脸更加幼齿了，真的好像中学生啊。黑泽想要叫他来旁边的空位坐，但宣传部的藏原小姐正好走了过来，把厚厚的一沓指导资料放在了自己左手边，“黑泽君，请问可以坐在这里吗？”黑泽笑着点了点头，“辛苦了啊，藏原小姐。”  
  
八十六个人坐在房间里的时候，你很难坐在位置上就找到某人，也不知道他最后坐在哪里了，黑泽不清楚自己为什么在担心这种事情，人家自然会自己找到位置的吧，可能是安达让他想起小学时候在公园里喂过的那些荷兰侏儒兔，圆头圆脑，会睁大眼睛一直看着你，想象不到除天真以外的词来形容这种目光。喂，说人是像兔子是不是也太失礼了，黑泽整理了一下自己的脑袋，真是，在做些什么奇怪的联想啊。  
  
藏原小姐关掉了墙角的开关，幻灯片的蓝色灯光亮了起来，因为高度的原因第一排的人头顶的阴影也被照在了幕布上，看见最右边的那个影子翘起了一点儿头毛，黑泽坐直了身子，正是他那位兔子一样可爱的同期。  
怪不得今天看上去没什么表情，也许只是没睡醒而已吧，某位支店长走了进来，红色激光笔在屏幕上划来划去，黑泽的目光最后总是会聚焦在那撮翘起的头发上，他还没注意到，自己不知怎么笑了一下。  
“怎么了吗，黑泽君？”藏原小姐亲切地问道。  
“啊，没什么。”  
只是觉得，有点儿……可爱？


	2. 3

3  
面试的时候黑泽就听说营业企划室是公司里最繁忙的部门了，但他没想到忙到入职培训还没结束就把人拉回来工作的，新系列文具的推广项目正在最后收尾的节点，连新人也逃不脱一来就要跟着加班，新人会也和庆祝会合并一下子推到了项目完结的五月。  
黑泽并没有常常和其他新人交流的机会，同期生只有他在企划一组，其他人都在二组，平日里大家都不会到别人的座位闲逛，偶尔在打印室会遇见安达搬着厚厚打印资料，黑泽瞟了一眼，一些是企划部的图纸，一些是帮隔壁成本管理室拿的报表，不知道是被欺负了还是太老好人了些。有时候黑泽也会在楼下的贩售机旁边看见他一闪而过，手里总是握着某个牌子的小罐黑咖啡，有那么好喝吗，黑泽也去买了一次，好像不太是他喜欢的味道。  
  
新人会就在这个星期五，課长和几个前辈出差结束后直接过去，等新入社员们到场时房间里已经满是酒气了，“这边！请再拿五杯生啤酒来！”石井小姐看见几个人来了之后向柜台大喊着，又一边把他们塞进各个前辈中间的位置，她自己则是一边挨着黑泽，对面坐是安达。  
“来，大家先干杯再说！”課长已经喝了不少的样子，其他人也全都跟着起哄，黑泽和安达对视了一眼，对方匆匆地错开了眼睛。  
“只喝一口是不够的，来，我们营业企划室的幼苗们，全都干掉！”  
听着課长的话黑泽也仰起头干了啤酒，这也并不是他很喜欢的味道，当然，喜欢不喜欢和做不做是两码事。他对喝酒不排斥，而且刚好喝酒的能力还很强。并不是人人都这么幸运，一大杯啤酒下去之后，对面的人整张脸连着耳朵都涨红了，已经五月了，居酒屋内还开着暖空调，安达好像有些烦躁地拉了拉领口，黑泽第一次见他露出这种表情，虽然很快就平复了下来，对方侧颈有一颗小小的痣，但拉开白衬衫的领口，隔了两公分的地方还有一颗颜色更浅的，平常看不到的痣，这样好像有点儿エロい啊，黑泽被这样的想法给惊了一下，在想什么啊。  
举起了又被加满的酒杯，让那些跳动的气泡转移自己的视线，課长在鼓动新人职员干了第一杯之后就跑到电视机前唱演歌去了，这让其他人轻松了不少。  
“呐，呐，黑泽君一定有女朋友了吧？”坐在一旁的石井小姐突然问了一句。  
“还没有呢。”黑泽往后退了一点儿身子，笑着回答道。  
“诶…真的假的，黑泽君这种帅哥一定很受欢迎的吧。”  
“真的哦，那石井小姐呢？”  
“黑泽君真的很会说话，我已经是两个孩子的妈妈了啊哈哈哈。”石井小姐的笑声很豪迈，她的孩子一定也每天都很高兴吧，石井小姐又站起来跑到其他同事那儿搭话，黑泽默默看向对面，他的这位同期同事不知道是不是有些醉了，正低头剥着碗里的枝豆，一颗又一颗的搁在小碟子里，已然堆成了座小山，马上就要掉出来似的，手里的动作还在继续，“安达？”黑泽忍不住想要提醒。  
“嗯？”对方迷茫地抬起了头，那双原本和名字一样的眼睛变得视线混沌，头稍稍歪着看向黑泽的方向，似乎十分疑惑。  
“枝豆，快要掉出来了。”黑泽往他的方向指了指，安达看了看自己的盘子又看了他的，不知道他的耳朵和大脑是怎么接收的信息，迟疑了两秒之后伸手把整盘剥好的枝豆都递到了黑泽面前，脸上扯出了大大的微笑，圆眼睛也跟着眯成弯弯的线。  
“都给你吧。”  
黑泽优一呆呆地看着一盘枝豆，还有这个全不设防的笑，不知作何反应，他感觉到胸腔里什么东西猛地跳了一下似的。


	3. 4

4  
到达一楼电梯的时间在八点四十左右。  
办公桌在靠里面第二排第二个。  
早饭经常是两个海苔三角饭团。  
更常戴深蓝底色的领带。  
靠左睡觉，因为左边的头发经常会翘起。  
不胜酒力。  
很少戴围巾或是手套。  
冷的时候耳尖通红。  
比起洋食更喜欢和式料理。  
擦肩而过的时候能嗅到淡淡的香气。  
本人可能并没有察觉，但眼睛看起来真的很漂亮。无论笑还是不笑的时候。  
黑泽优一脑袋中的同期观察日记在随着时间的度过不断增加着，最开始只是有点儿在意，觉得这个人好像有一点可爱，想知道那个人脑袋里装的是什么样的想法，想知道下一秒会做出怎样无法预判的行动，然后不知不觉中工作的缝隙里都会把眼睛的余光投到他那儿，黑泽觉得自己有些hentai，观察到安达的那些小细节竟然有种莫名的充实感。  
  
今天也是一样，上班前十分钟，准时在办公室里看着他打深蓝色领带坐在第二排第二个座位，左边的头发又是翘翘的，进门时鞠躬向大家说了早上好，黑泽优一总是笑着，没有人察觉他刚刚的微笑加深了一点儿。  
  
上午十点钟，石井小姐的声音先于她本人传进了房间，在只有键盘敲击声的办公室里尤为明显，“啊，真是的，就不能每个月好好的通知吗，积攒了几个月的杂志该有多重啊。”石井小姐很少有这么歇斯底里的时候，但当这种情况发生时，办公室里的其他人往往都会默不作声。  
但，除了安达以外，“石井小姐，需要帮忙吗？”入社已经有大半年了，黑泽终于知道安达并不是挨欺负了才经常去搬东西，似乎总是一副看见别人困扰就没办法无视的样子。  
“安达，全都靠你了，宣传部叫我们去把上几个月的社刊都搬回来。”上几个月吗？黑泽想了想似乎入社以来就没见办公室的那个架子有更换过里面的东西啊，那是有多久没去拿过了。  
“黑泽君，这边的合同书翻译你有没有……”被一边的同事打断，他远远地看见安达点了点头就消失在门口。  
  
十点三十分，黑泽和前辈去客户的公司拜访，安达没有回来的迹象。  
十四点十分，客户送了他们兔子形状的和果子，黑泽在口袋里放了两颗。  
二十一点二十五分，黑泽下班了，外勤结束后本是可以直接回家的，但課长突然一通电话过来问他有没有在公司，把MR资料发给他，于是黑泽在电车提前两站的地方下了车。  
走廊尽头的安全通道牌上绿色小人正往外奔跑，这个时间办公室里应该没有人了吧，黑泽走到公司门口才突然觉得身上一阵疲惫，双手向后十指交叉伸了个懒腰。  
灯光忽地闪了一下，黑泽一恍神，撞上了一个肩膀，对方趔趄着向前，又被黑泽反手拉住，“啊，抱歉。你还好吗？”  
是那位他同期观察日记的主人公，背着双肩包准备下班的样子。  
“啊，黑泽？这么晚了还回公司吗？”黑泽感觉到好像很久没听见他的声音了。  
“課长叫我去准备一点儿资料。”  
“啊，那个……需要帮忙吗么？”对方轻眨着眼睛，仿佛只是个再合适不过的邀约。  
已经这个时间了，说句辛苦了就立刻下班才是社会人的处世之道吧，尽管黑泽偶尔也会想要有人为自己分担点儿什么，但到最后他的一贯处理方式就是独自解决，更何况，安达看起来也很累的样子，黑泽努力扯出一个微笑，“没关系的，你快点回去吧，会赶不上电车的。”  
“那，辛苦了。”男孩有些迟疑，但还是稍稍鞠躬然后转过身去了。  
  
“对了。”  
“嗯？”  
“这个。“黑泽从口袋里掏出了那两颗和果子，“枝豆的回礼。”他尽量控制着微笑时候眼睛的弧度，不要太过。  
“什么？”安达脸上满是疑惑，似乎对半年前醉后那盘满满的枝豆毫无印象了。  
原来不记得了啊，黑泽摇了摇头，笑着对安达说“没什么，是出差的伴手礼，晚安。”  
“啊，谢谢。”安达笑了起来，明明不是小孩子了，收到糖也会这么开心吗？  
递东西时手指间擦过，黑泽脑海里的同期观察日记增加了一条，「是手比较温热的那类人。」  
  
在窗口看那个背着双肩包的身影消失在公交站台，他回到座位找出課长要的资料，整理添付发送，然后关掉了电脑。  
黑泽站起身来，这下办公室里是真的没有人在了，往右上角的那个座位走过去，座椅旁的垃圾桶里堆着杂志撕开后的塑封包装，靠墙的资料架换上了新的宣传资料和社刊，又帮人整理东西了吗难道？  
黑泽抽出放在最前面的那一本，封面印着大大的「新入社员介绍」，第一页就是四月入社式的合影，穿着黑西装的人们站成一簇，他和他站在左和右最两边的位置。后面几页是新入社员的大头照片，旁边写着名字，出身，兴趣，还有相似的人等等简单的介绍，黑泽几乎是一眼就瞄到了安达的名字，觉得与自己相似的人的空格上写着：拉格纳。  
好像是某个漫画的出场人物吧？  
黑泽笑了笑，自己好像好几年都没有看过漫画了，不知道楼下的便利店会不会有卖。  
  
黑泽优一，在某个平凡又普通的初冬夜晚，将薄薄的入社特辑中的某一页塞进了手帐里，不过也许只有借东西的小人阿莉埃蒂知道这件事儿。


	4. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由于本人没看全漫画，所以本话完全OOC与原作黑泽心动时机可能冲突，请大家只当作平行世界看个乐呵（鞠躬

5  
“营业部未来的的Ace！” “啊，是那个黑泽君吗？” “呜哇真是又帅气又立派啊～”  
到了年底的时候，黑泽已经在公司内小有名气了，由“优一”这个名字带来的短小咒语仍然尽职尽责地推动着命运的骨牌，顺利就职大公司，然后在公司内也取得好业绩，一丝不苟地学习熟练并且完成着业务，黑泽优一的人生同秋日的琵琶湖一般，不间断地占据着周边的目光。  
黑泽早已习惯了这种瞩目，人都是类似的，在平凡的生活中着重关注那些格外耀眼或特别低劣的，也许还会轻飘飘地抛出几句赞美或贬低，某种程度上来说，黑泽认为这是一样的，人们的话语包裹着外壳，塑胶球一样撞到被讨论的中心，被讨论的人，然后胡乱地弹开，再过一天，两天，就会和读过的报纸一样全被忘在脑后，他人的想法有时会变成杂乱的毛线球裹在周身，让人心烦。但从那些窃窃的交谈声和毫不避讳的关注中，黑泽突然有了好奇的东西，你会不会也像别人那样看着我呢？  
“黑泽优一，下半年度的第一位！”課长一手拿着年终报表，一手按着黑泽的肩膀在办公室内大声宣布着，同事们鼓掌祝贺着黑泽，他也说着感谢大家关照了之类的话，而眼神却扫向了角落的那个人，他在鼓掌，目光却不像停留在自己身上。  
“好，大家也都加油，对了过几天的聚餐请石井小姐负责一下，不要忘记了。”  
  
伴随着紧张的年底盘点，为期五天的新年假期马上也要到了，各个部门都在组织年底的饮酒会，营业企划室定在放假前的那个晚上，虽说是年末聚餐，但大家似乎达成了不可言说的默契，大有潜力的新人黑泽会是这场聚会的主人公。課长又是几杯酒后就变身成演歌大叔，也许是因为第二天就是假期，大家都热情高涨，甚至有人把领带系到了额头上去，黑泽也一直被拉着聊天，酒也跟白开水一样，一杯又一杯的灌进肚子。  
对比起来，酒桌的尽头似乎就安静的很了，自从第一次的新人会开始，大家也知道了安达并不是一个太能喝酒的人，所以反倒是他可以在角落里默默地吃着东西，偶尔和大家碰一下碰一下酒杯作为回应。  
  
再热闹的酒会也会在电车运营结束前散场，公司中后辈自然是要把課长和前辈们都送走之后才能离开，黑泽往往会担起这种责任，代替其他人叫出租车并做最后一番寒暄，今天黑泽也是一样，但最后喝的那瓶酒有些烈了，黑泽觉得身体里的力气在慢慢抽离，人走得已经差不多了，这样应该也没问题吧，黑泽想着，但转身去拿外套的时候，头晕的感觉袭来，身体也不受控制地向前倾，黑泽的大脑还在计算着是否要用最后的力气和理智转身让背着地，然而有什么横在身前，拉住了自己的胳膊。  
被谁扶住了。  
“你没事吧，黑泽？”是……安达的声音？  
“啊，没关系的，谢谢。”黑泽按着额头勉强站好，穿上大衣推开了门。  
居酒屋外的冷风一吹，黑泽没有那么头晕了，他们两个人站在门口等出租车，黑泽想着，至少要坚持到安达离开之后，身体却替代他做出了其他回答，胃里一阵不能自控的力量涌了上来，黑泽弓下了身子，努力忍着呕吐的欲望，不想让事情无法收拾。  
“黑泽，你还好吗？”旁边的人自然会注意到，那个温柔又细心的安达。  
他轻拍着黑泽的背，但黑泽也只是一直干咳而已，什么都吐不出来的样子更加难受了，看来这幅过于勤勉努力的身体连不那么有益的酒精都想全数吸收下去。嗓子被火烧一样痛，不知道对方从哪里拿来了水递到嘴边，黑泽几乎感觉身体不属于自己了，轻飘飘的漂浮于地面上，同时又僵硬得难以弯下身子，迷蒙之间感觉被人架着带上了车子。  
“黑泽？黑泽？你家的地址？”  
“什么？”  
“地址。”耳边暖暖的气流滑过，这次黑泽听清楚了，含浑着说出一串地址，出租车司机似乎是听清了的样子，淡定地踩下了油门。  
车内的暖气开得很足，空调散发着某种难闻的气味儿，黑泽又开始干咳了，被身边的人轻拍着脊背，出租车司机似乎满心忧虑，“不要吐在车上啊，客人。”  
与轻巧起步不同的是，出租车在转弯时甩得突然，黑泽被酒精麻痹了的有些软绵绵的身体也不受控制地向一旁倒去，所幸一旁还有安达扶住了他，没过几秒又是猛地一下加速，黑泽干脆就倒在了安达的腿上。  
“路况不太好，抱歉啊小哥。”出租车司机头也不回地说着。  
黑泽身体里说不清楚的难受，脑袋里被重击了一样跳动着疼，“头……”  
“怎么了？黑泽？”  
“头好痛……”对方的手立刻贴在自己额头上，可能是身体的温度太高，黑泽觉得安达的手是那么凉而舒适，他握住对方胳膊，似乎不想让他挪开，而手腕就停留在自己鼻尖附近，在酒气之外传来的清香气味。  
是什么东西？  
很好闻。  
好香。  
想要咬下去试试。  
鼻尖跟着那气味而滑过，而手的主人显然因为这突如其来的举动而瑟缩了一下。  
不要动。  
就在这里吧。就在这里吧。  
像是被感应到了心声一样，对方不再动了，任凭自己握着手靠在身上，黑泽被酒精侵扰而跳动的血管好像也平复了不少，隐隐约约地似乎听见一句“做Ace也很辛苦啊。”  
黑泽的眼睛眯着，只能看见一个恍惚的安达的轮廓，在微暗的光下十分柔和，昏黄的路灯一盏盏从玻璃窗上略过，如同转瞬即逝的烟火一样耀眼而绚烂。  
  
不知过了多久，躺在安达腿上的黑泽恢复了一些精神，他们到达了黑泽的公寓，显然那个开车技术不稳定的司机听力很不错。  
  
他站在台阶上，冷风刮过皮肤带来刺痛感，安达正站在出租车前面，注视着他，似乎是要保证他至少能走进公寓里头。  
“谢谢你，安达。”  
用那么紧张忧虑的样子看着我，你是不是有点儿奇怪啊，为什么没有像其他人那样露出憧憬或嫉妒的神情，为什么要看见我痛苦不完美的地方呢。  
只是对人微笑，原来并不是轻松的事情对吗？  
“要小心啊。”  
黑泽优一那琵琶湖一般安定沉稳的人生，此刻才真正被掀起了波澜。


	5. 6

6  
有时候，男人们和女人们的恋心是极其悲伤的，黑泽独自躺在公寓的床上想到这一点。  
黑泽优一并不是没有谈过恋爱，甚至恋爱经验还不少，只是对于他来说，恋爱模式比较不同。说着我喜欢你而靠近的人，说着你根本不爱我而离开的人，因为感到寂寞而随意投入怀抱的人，利用自己的喜欢招之即来挥之即去的人，黑泽曾经见过的体会过的，大多是这样的，有时候黑泽觉得自己只是一个他人存放爱的容器，就那样看着这个美丽的东西想要占为己有，又因为它没有回应自己的期待轻易离开，说到底都只是凭着自己的心意做出的任性行为罢了，大家好像，都只顾着自己的爱要放到哪里去。也许人类，根本就对爱没有尊重，或者说，只是不明白自己想要什么而胡乱冲撞，为了摆脱独自面对空虚迷茫的恐慌而草率地拉着人一起应对目不暇接的生活。  
除去罗曼蒂克的幻想，生活还有水槽中堆积的碗碟，百叶窗每一片上沾着的灰尘，以及宿醉后剧烈的偏头痛。黑泽从床上爬了起来，把胡乱扔在地板上的衣物丢进脏衣篓，走进浴室，清洁自己，涂须后水，然后顶着湿漉漉的头发走到厨房，按下热水器，准备吞食一颗止痛药。  
新年假期整整有五天，大多数人都回家去了，黑泽这次竟然是个例外，盂兰盆节时候的夏休回过家里一趟了，新年就算不回去也没有关系吧，大概，黑泽头一回有了这种不常规的叛逆想法，想要遵循自己的脑袋，自己的身体，像打年糕的巨大木锤一样，对一切顺势而为。  
尽管如此他还是已经给家里打过电话，客户和朋友们的贺年卡也提前寄出去了，接下来做些什么呢？  
  
洋葱，香菇，牛肉、豆腐、魔芋、萝卜、茼蒿，干松鱼，味噌，还有必不可缺的年糕和红小豆，采购新鲜的食物和新发售的漫画单行本走在街上，超市，商店街，和百货商场，到处都是鲜艳的庆祝新年装饰物，乌鸦潜行在建筑物间的广告牌后觅食，冬日映照在街道两旁的橱窗上格外发亮。  
还有店铺仍然在营业，黑泽留意到橱窗中的一套蓝色睡衣，白色树脂模特安静的坐在还未撤下的圣诞树道具旁，啊，睡衣，看起来很柔软很舒服，突然觉得会很适合某个人。推门进入的时候吊在天花板的风铃叮当作响，这一天还在工作的店员头也不抬地发出一声困倦的“欢迎光临！”  
“你好，我想看一下橱窗里那件深蓝色的睡衣。”啊，这么看连颜色也很适合他。  
店员在年尾的这一天因为突然造访的帅气客人而有了精神，动作迅速地去衣架上寻找他要的东西。  
黑泽拿起睡衣仿佛已经想象到刚刚从浴室里走出的男孩，散发蒸腾的热气，套在深蓝色柔软的睡衣里，湿漉漉的头发顺着脖颈滴水，眼睛发亮，黑泽屏住呼吸微笑了一下，他的同期观察日记已经自动增加了图像补充功能。  
“请帮我包起来，肩宽大概是这样。”黑泽两只手比了比宽度，比自己要稍微瘦一些呢。  
“客人，您的话可能需要稍微大一码的哦？”  
“没关系，就这个刚好。”  
“好的，请稍等。”  
去柜台结账的时候，察觉到角落似乎有店员在拿着手机偷拍自己，黑泽对那人笑了笑，然后立刻转身离开了这家店。  
  
砂锅中的食材在咕噜咕噜冒着气泡，电视机已经开始播放每年一期的「24小时不准笑」，黑泽窝在沙发上看着新刊漫画，一个人过年的感觉并没有那么差，最后就那么躺在沙发上睡着了，电视机开了一整夜，现在开始了新一年的箱根驿传预告，黑泽整理了自己，再怎么样也去人挤人的神社初诣吧。  
穿着和服的小朋友坐在长椅上看神社表演，呼吸变成白气喷在眼前，黑泽的手插在口袋里，看人们成群的从身边来回，人们互相交谈着，那些声音却完全没法钻进黑泽的耳朵。  
他有看新刊吗，除夕夜看了红白歌会吗，杂煮汤是去煮粥还是饺子呢，会在神社抽到大吉吗，这些东西他全都不知道。  
虽然有对方的手机号码，但是打过去一定太冒犯了，黑泽在街头踌躇了一会儿，最后只是短信发了新年快乐这样干巴巴的一句话过去，好像并不是特意的，只是群发中的一条而已。  
  
从神社回到家，箱根驿传已经播到了第五区，有几位选手在山路的雪道上摔倒而退赛，箱根之旅就此止步，一整年的努力就这样功亏一篑，黑泽看着电视机中受伤选手的痛苦又不甘的表情，觉得自己的膝盖也跟着一疼，目光瞥到前几天在店里买的蓝色睡衣，平整地折着躺在衣架的底层，男人和男人之间的恋爱，是有可能的吗？  
怀疑人类的恋心，从来没有真正喜欢上一个人的自己，是有可能的吗？  
黑泽优一把头埋进了沙发抱枕里，该在神明那里祈求解脱来着。  
  
假期很快就过去了，有人在办公室里分着老家带回来的伴手礼，黑泽也笑着对人说着新年快乐，安达照常在上班前十分钟出现在办公室里，“新的一年，也请多多关照。”  
他一定剪了头发，耳后的长度短了很多，衬衫领口上方那颗淡褐色的痣明显了不少，他笑着，似乎很开心，想必是过了一个愉快的新年。  
几天里独自沉浸在自我怀疑，纠结，迷茫情绪的钢筋水泥块中，在看见他的那一刻，忽地被扯开了口子，燃起了火，创造了光，好像豁开墨鱼身体的一刀，原来就是这样啊，看见了他，听见了他，就能感到愉悦，每一颗细胞都活跃起来，仅仅是这样就觉得满足，喜欢一个人就是这样吗，那么我只是远远看着你也没关系吧。  
“今年也请多多关照。”  
  
时间流逝的速度往往取决于人的感知，而暗恋恰好是很缓慢的一种，黑泽优一那尤如箱根驿传般的暗恋从此开始了，只是完成这漫长接力赛跑的只有他一人，在那长达217公里的赛道上才刚刚登上了花之二区。


	6. 7

7  
空气，由大约百分之八十氮气，百分之二十的氧构成，除此之外，各种各样没有形态没有颜色的东西也存在其中，气味，声音，光，还有视线，当黑泽与那人目光相遇的时候，对方往往会错开眼睛或者微微低头，视线在短暂相接后的下一秒就会看向别处，如果说黑泽的暗恋日常有什么困扰的话，也许就会是这一点。他当然也知道安达是个有些内敛的人，但被回避视线这种事在他人生里也没发生过几次，尤其是自己喜欢的人这样，更像是自尊和骄傲收到了挑战似的，黑泽内心有一点点负气。  
  
新的一年营业企划室也依然是如此繁忙，新商品研发，与工厂对接样品数据，客户满意度调查，零售波动等等等等都让办公室里敲打键盘和肩颈的声音更大了。同时两年一度的业内商品展出也要开始了，公司似乎是准备在这次展出上推广一个新系列的办公室轻量文具，营业企划室要做的工作又陡然增加了起来。  
  
初春的季节还有些寒冷，会展中心散发着各种木质胶和金属的味道，他们的展区在靠近C区某个出口的地方，活动开始前一天，营业部的人也赶去做布展和彩排，黑泽站在台上默读了两遍产品的介绍稿，課长执意要黑泽去做这次的发表，往年这部分都是在请设计或者宣传部的女同事来做的，一旁的課长代理也帮腔着这么好的形象不好好使用是多么的可惜啊。黑泽不可置否，当然也是笑着应允下来了，只是同样的也被当做商品一样摆放使用，多少心里有些不对劲儿。  
但好的一面是，他现在就什么也不用做，看其他同事们搬箱子，摆放商品，把宣传案内册夹在伴手礼上，有些东西从仓库里拿出来，积了薄薄的一层灰尘，现场还没有铺上地毯，所以搭展台灯柱的工人肆意地把灰都掸到地板上，唯一的净土就是黑泽所在的讲台上，一旁的女同事悄悄说着“黑泽君简直是高嶺之花一样的存在啊”，大抵是因为入社以来已经有不少女孩向他展开攻势了，但他总是微笑着把话题转到工作上面去，偶尔有过于执着的，黑泽也只是搬出了老套的办公室恋爱很危险哦一类的话去应对。  
人人心里都种着花朵的话，黑泽心中的那位正不远处挽起衬衫袖子整理宣传资料，他的西装外套挂在了一旁，穿着白衬衫也许会更容易脏，所以袖子挽得高高的，手肘关节因为摩擦变得有一点儿红，白皙的胳膊从褶皱的布料中延伸出来，是有力的，搬动重物时可以看见筋的跳动，手指尖也圆润可爱，明明也并不是个子矮的人，看起来怎么会如此小巧，黑泽的大脑还不清楚，一个人在心里都已经加上了花朵一般可爱的滤镜，那么浸入其中的喜欢已经非常多了。  
整理好资料之后，他又弯下腰把塑料袋都放进纸箱，半蹲着太累了，所以干脆单膝跪地，这个角度看来整个脊背都被拉伸，肩膀，腰间还有臀部形成了美丽的曲线，小腿也紧绷着，如果这是夏天的话也许还能看见脚踝。室内空调又热又干燥，努力工作的原因还是让皮肤起了一层薄汗，总觉得白衬衫下的肌肤也若隐若现似的，目光如同无形的手，可以旁若无人地穿行而过，他的手掌是暖而柔软的，顺着那散发香气又棱角分明的手腕关节可以触摸到胳膊，目光触碰到皮肤也不会痒，所以他不会因此而颤动，仍然保持着那幅自然可爱的姿态，从胳膊延伸到肩膀，脖颈，潜藏在领口下的痣，细碎的黑色头发，绕到前方去，是在吞咽时会鼓动的喉结，明朗的下颌线，再然后是侧脸，闪动的眼神，挺拔的鼻梁，圆润的鼻尖，嘴唇，柔软而淡红的嘴唇，笑的时候会微微挑起，而言语时舌尖在此处若隐若现，嘴巴能够做什么呢，讲话，歌唱，呼吸，进食，还有，亲吻。亲吻。亲吻。  
想要亲吻。  
想要亲吻他。  
黑泽的心和大脑突然达成了一致，屈服于这种涌动的欲望，心脏砰砰跳动着，连喉咙也跟着发紧，不知是从哪里来的热，如果这时候走过热度感应仪一定会被发现整个人短暂升温成了红色，黑泽拿起演讲稿稍微挡住了自己的脸，没被人发现吧，才刚刚因为安达与他错开目光而困扰，这下却是黑泽自己清了清嗓子看向了别处。  
他真可爱。  
  
第二天活动正式开始，黑泽用流利的语言介绍着新发售的商品，幻灯片一张张滑过，人们的目光也渐渐从这个好看的介绍人被吸引到了产品上去，黑泽往台下看着，安达也正注视着他，今天头发没有睡翘，尽管如此也是一样安定的可爱。黑泽对自己的口才还是有一定自信的，讲到后半程时连安达也在认真听着，他的眼神和表情都很专注，认真的时候会微皱眉头，被人注视的感觉还可以，但占据他可爱同期目光的时候，黑泽好像觉得更有干劲儿了，连笑容也是百分百无条件放送状态。  
  
半晌的辛勤工作，终于结束了，黑泽松了一口气，来客们似乎也非常满意，他在人群中看见安达也同其他人一样，脸上似乎露出了些许与满意和赞赏类似的东西，他不想太吹嘘自己是个多么厉害的家伙，但安达的样子让他觉得高兴，喂，你看见了吗，看见我了吧，有想要独占你目光的想法是不是太贪心了。  
抱歉，但还是会忍不住这样想。  
  
想要从空无一物中也夺去你的目光。  



	7. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 类似于前传的ooc黑泽视角就到这里了，之后就是本传剧情

8  
黑泽生病了。  
是的，物理意义上的，前几天出差回来以后似乎嗓子就发炎了，作为几乎不缺勤的营业优秀职员，黑泽在睡前吃了两粒感冒药以免事况变得更加糟糕，但他低估了这些白色药丸的能力，一整晚都沉浸在深度睡眠中，早晨甚至错过了第一个闹钟，黑泽优一，职业生涯第一次因为稍微睡过头而慌忙地出门。  
所幸他住的公寓并不太远，这个时间坐地铁过去更方便一点儿吧，东京的早高峰令人发怵，在第二个换乘点的时候，黑泽已经开始埋怨自己为什么要吃那颗感冒药了，戴着口罩呼吸也闷闷的，黑泽觉得眼皮沉重，在等待地铁的时间里百无聊赖地环视四周，楼梯拐角从另一条线路下车的人们涌了过来，而在人群中，黑泽看见了他。  
哇，今天是幸运日吗，黑泽突然感激起了让他睡过头的小药片，竟然和安达在地铁站遇见了。然而东京地铁站的站立密度并不能让人像偶像剧中一般，主人公可以一瞬间随意移动到喜欢的人背后，黑泽只是远远地看着安达，好像有一点儿没睡醒的样子，不知道安达的睡颜是怎么样的，一定很可爱，黑泽又想到新年时候买到的那件蓝色睡衣，一定很适合他吧，不然找机会送给他？啊，什么理由好呢，黑泽正费劲儿想着，站台内响起了电子报站的声音，人们朝地铁的方向涌动，黑泽的视线很快就被上班族们黑色的西装所占领，再一个瞬间，刚刚出现的安达就消失了，仿佛只是他感冒之后的一个幻觉。  
拥挤的车厢让呼吸更加难捱，还好只剩下一站，到达日本桥，几乎是涌出了一大半的人，黑泽也跟着走出了地铁站，快步走到公司，一楼的电梯附近已经聚集了不少人，今天来得晚了一点儿。  
“啊，抱歉。”  
黑泽被身后的人轻撞了一下，伴随着一声道歉，这熟悉的声音是？黑泽转头看见安达睁大了眼睛看着自己，啊，好近，早晨的困倦已经一扫而空，快到上班时间了，等电梯的地方拥挤了起来，所以他才会不小心撞到了自己。  
“早上好，安达。”  
“早，黑泽。”  
因为戴着口罩，表情再怎么放肆也没有关系，黑泽的笑意几乎要从薄薄的口罩中溢出来了，今天果然是幸运日吧，但喉咙又痒了起来，忍不住地咳嗽了几声，前面的两个人似乎是不动声色地往前挪了挪，流感高发的季节，大概谁也不愿意被传染，黑泽也按了按口罩的边缘，身旁发出哗啦哗啦的声音，黑泽转头看过去，安达不知道在包里翻着什么，翘起的头发碰到了自己的衣袖，是有什么忘记带了吗？  
黑泽收了收自己的目光，口罩只遮住了嘴巴，眼睛注视太多会被发现的。  
“那个……”  
身边的人又出声了，一小包龙角散递到了自己面前，“不介意的话，这个还蛮有效的。”  
接过东西的时候手指微微碰到了，“谢谢你，安达。”表面上黑泽只是回以了一个友善的微笑，但内心早就像八百屋门口的喇叭一样大声喊着，啊，安达给了我糖果，他真是好温柔，还是那么替人着想，手指还是暖暖的，怎么会这么可爱，但说话的声音有点哑呢，是因为刚起床没多久吗，稍微低沉了一点儿，千万别感冒啊。  
“滴——”  
电梯到了，人们平静地走进这个小盒子里，脑海中思维各异，今天中午吃什么？怎么又周一了好烦啊，月度总结还没做完怎么办？今天出门的时候天然气到底关了没？脑电波带着各种各样的烦恼和困惑充斥在空间里，而黑泽在心里默默地想，好，以后也改坐这个时间的地铁吧！  
  
这一年新入社的后辈六角君也突然被风寒袭击咳嗽了起来，看着邻座的黑泽前辈时不时拿着小包喉糖在手里揉捏着，投去了渴求的目光，而一向善解人意的黑泽前辈，这次却毫不理会默默地将之收到了口袋里。  
  
上午十点钟，照例是办公室事件的多发时间，石井小姐不知怎么十分着急的样子，黑泽正巧在一旁，便投去了问询的目光，石井小姐这才开了口，“黑泽君，真是不好意思，可以请你帮我分发一下体检单吗？我要赶紧去孩子的学校一趟。”  
“没关系，请先走吧。”黑泽接过她手中的文件袋，原来过几天就是健康检查了。  
“麻烦你了。”  
看起来很厚，但实际上并没有多少，黑泽一张张放在同事们的座位上，磯崎前辈的，片山前辈的，小池小姐的，啊，这张是安达的，不自觉地就扫了一眼，平成2年3月21日，是初春时候出生的，怪不得人也像春天会开放的花朵一样柔软可爱呢，黑泽笑意盈盈地把那张薄薄的纸放在安达的桌面上，早晨那个在拥挤的地铁上想要的时机似乎就这样出现了，不如作为生日礼物送给他怎么样？  
  
在安达生日的前一天，黑泽特意把那件睡衣带去了店里重新包装，然后放进了办公包，唯一的问题就是该怎么拿给他，直接开口似乎太突兀了，营业部的王牌原来也有做不到的事情，要解释一下他怎么知道生日的吗，是不是有些太啰嗦了，还是直接爽朗地说出生日快乐然后递过礼物，好像有点儿耍帅？电脑屏幕前的黑泽眼光向上遥望着那个背影，但却想不出合适的办法。  
就这么拖着到了快要下班的时候，黑泽看见安达从座位起身，他要走了吗？但是没有穿外套吧，啊，原来只是去了茶水间，黑泽踌躇了几秒也站了起来跟了过去，精心挑选过的包装袋也拎在手里。  
安达拿着马克杯等在咖啡机前，茶水间的角落有两个女孩子在说着什么，黑泽把袋子藏在了身后，再稍微等一下吧，再等一下。  
女同事没有注意到他们两人的存在，交谈声音也越来越大。  
“诶？！好可怕，不会是跟踪狂吧？”  
“不知道啊，问了朋友和周围的人，也没有说有送东西给我的，平白无故就放在信箱里，还写了我的名字。”  
“可怕，这种情况报警也没用吧，不然还是搬家比较好吧？”  
“是吧，你觉这么觉得对吧？”  
  
奇怪的礼物吗？  
黑泽捏紧了手里的东西，包装袋的拉绳拧得手指有些痛，是啊，自己究竟在想些什么啊，愣头青一样的，完全没有这种立场可以送生日礼物啊，如果再给他造成困扰了，岂不是更糟糕？也许还会被讨厌吧。哪有不是很熟的同事会送这种礼物，如果换成是男人和女人，上司和下属，已经完全是职场骚扰的程度了吧，就算悄悄放在他的桌子上，突然多了一份匿名礼物什么的也会心有不安，一定也担心是奇怪的人放的吧，黑泽的指甲硌在手心里发疼，但他却忍不住这么做，他低着头，感觉那个人从身边走过，角落里谈话的女孩也被咖啡机的声音提醒了，匆匆忙忙的离开了茶水间，没有人在了，黑泽一下子就泄了气，背靠在大理石墙壁上一阵发凉，他的感冒好了，但呼吸仍然滞留在胸口如此不畅，果然还是太冒昧了，果然不会伤害到他的方式就是远远看着吧，只是看着就好，不能再做其他的了吧。  
那件深蓝色的丝绸睡衣最后仍然被摆放回了衣架的底层，黑泽的同期观察日记内容也依然在不断增加着，只是那变得更加沉默，更加遥远。  
他在打印资料的时候会站在一旁拉伸肩膀，有时候也会百无聊赖地按动手里的长尾夹。  
在出差后带回的伴手礼里他更喜欢甜的东西。  
夏天的时候也会因为太热悄悄解开领带下的一个扣子。  
对桂花的香气太敏感了些。  
在下雪的时候不会像其他人一样起身凑到一起，但也会远远地望向窗口。  
当他看着东京稀有的落雪时，他的目光会落在他身上。  
黑泽优一，完美主义者连暗恋都能做得到了无声息。  
  
时间过得很快，生活的每一天都是昨日的重复，又是一个三月，道路两旁的樱花渐渐开放了，桥川的河道上也落满了淡粉色的花瓣，积雪一般随着河水流过，黑泽回到家，钥匙插进锁孔的时候感觉到风穿过房间从那个窄小的缝隙中碰到手指，此刻才真的有了春天发生的实感，这个月是安达的生日啊，在这么美丽的季节出生，难怪也会如此温柔，黑泽笑了笑，感觉到自己从不想干的事情上联想到他太多次。  
下班路过咖啡店买了冰淇淋草莓蛋糕，是放学的女子高中生们在橱窗前大声点单的那一款，黑泽偶然看见了，总觉得会是他喜欢吃的东西，不知不觉就买了回来，于是和这块小小的三角蛋糕坐在餐桌前面面相觑。没办法直接提着蛋糕上门，又不是亲近的朋友能够随意地做这种事，作为同事的身份吗？意外看到他的资料表会被当成随意偷窥的家伙吗，黑泽用餐叉舀了一口那块精致好看的草莓蛋糕，甜而软糯，啊，真的完全是他会喜欢吃的东西。  
这一天黑泽早早地就躺到了床上，在心里告诉神，请祝那个人生日快乐，请让那个人在吹灭蜡烛时的愿望得以实现吧。  
  
然而，第二天，黑泽没有在电梯口遇见安达。  
第三天也没有。  
第四天仍然没有。  
推开办公室门的时候安达就已经安稳地坐在椅子上了，连早饭都吃过了的样子，黑泽感到疑惑，一直以来安达都是按照同样的时间到公司的，为什么会突然这样？太反常了。  
第五天黑泽提前半个小时出了门，搭乘地铁，到达公司，在寥寥无人的走廊，他又看见了他，眼睛眯着，左边的头发微微翘起，打了个哈欠，黑泽笑了笑，抓到你了。  
这一天也被黑泽认为是幸运日，电梯的急停让他离安达很近，近得能够听见心跳声的那种，他喜欢的那个人如同小动物一样慌张，但他却认为这十分可爱。  
黑泽不知道的是，不仅心跳，连心声都完全被那个人听去了，命运的齿轮咔哒作响，故事其实从这里才刚刚开始呢。  



End file.
